


'like' it or not

by shortcrust



Series: you follow? [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Epistolary, Gen, M/M, Social Media, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22484521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortcrust/pseuds/shortcrust
Summary: I’m a Jaskier Rivia stan first and a person second@whitewolfpackleaderDid @bardofficial win a Grammy? No. But he DID put his husband in a leather tunic for the red carpet and in that sense, we’re all winners tonight
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: you follow? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620703
Comments: 251
Kudos: 5357





	'like' it or not

**Author's Note:**

> (Make sure you have work skins turned on!)

/small>  
BBC Radio One    
@BBCRadioOne   
In this week’s #LiveLounge Jaskier @bardofficial debuts new song ‘White Wolf’ and covers @taylorswift13’s ‘Teardrops On My Guitar’ 1:15 PM - 2 November 2019  8.5K  24.7K 

  
  
  


/small>  
BNF (Big Name Failure)  
@sylviaaaaahshit   
One year ago today I started the #BardsBootyguard hashtag to appreciate the fine manbunned specimen opening doors for @bardofficial that inadvertently led to him coming out on the Graham Norton Show and for the record I’d just like to say: my bad. 7:42 PM - 20 December 2019  3.1K  9.2K 

/small>  
Jaskier (‘Toss A Coin’ out January 7th!)    
@bardofficial   
Hello I have heard that people are being mean to Sylvia in the comments. Don’t do that. 8:05 PM - 20 December 2019  1.5K  4.7K 

/small>  
Jaskier (‘Toss A Coin’ out January 7th!)    
@bardofficial   
She essentially just made something we were planning to do anyway substantially more entertaining and dramatic which as a bi I’m sure you know I appreciate. 8:06 PM - 20 December 2019  4.6K  10.8K 

/small>  
Jaskier (‘Toss A Coin’ out January 7th!)    
@bardofficial   
Also she was the guest of honour at mine and G’s anniversary party last year and had what appeared to be the worst hangover a human being has ever experienced, so she’s had any and all karmic retribution required. 8:06 PM - 20 December 2019  2.1K  4.3K 

Replying to @bardofficial  
Hannah R  
@fiveoddishinatrenchcoat   
Mr Bard, sir, respectfully, how did it feel to have people assume that the reason a jacked 6’1” god was always around you is that he was paid to be there  8:08 PM - 20 December 2019  8  76 

Replying to @fiveoddishinatrenchcoat  
Jaskier (‘Toss A Coin’ out January 7th!)    
@bardofficial   
It was very good for my self esteem! And by very good I mean quite terrible, in fact. 8:16 PM - 20 December 2019  3.1K  5.3K 

  
  
  


/small>  
I’m a Jaskier Rivia stan first and a person second  
@whitewolfpackleader   
The title ‘Toss A Coin’ is both a reference to Jaskier’s fiction of ‘the bard’ carried throughout the album, and also a scathing comment on the state of the music industry re: piracy and low royalty rates to artists via streaming services. In this essay I will 10:22 AM - 29 December 2019  251  1.1K 

Replying to @whitewolfpackleader  
Jaskier (‘Toss A Coin’ out January 7th!)    
@bardofficial   
Where’s the rest 11:01 AM - 29 December 2019  8.5K  17.2K 

  
  
  


/small>  
DeeDee  
@dina_dynamo   
The weird thing about Jaskier’s music is like, is he terrified of the person he’s singing about? Does he want to kiss them?? Is it both??? We may never know 5:47 PM - 30 December 2019  251  1.1K 

Replying to @dina_dynamo  
Aubrey Buckley  
@abuckleySFU   
Babe have you seen his man, we definitely know 6:07 PM - 30 December 2019  8.5K  17.2K 

  
  
  


/small>  
Jaskier (‘Toss A Coin’ out January 7th!)    
@bardofficial   
I’m in the ER because of my husband’s terrible horse, AMA. 7:21 AM - 2 January 2020  2.1K  5.6K 

Replying to @bardofficial  
It's Clara!  
@clarabirds   
What is the horse called 7:23 AM - 2 January 2020  82  165 

Replying to @clarabirds  
Jaskier (‘Toss A Coin’ out January 7th!)    
@bardofficial   
Her name is Roach The Third, most recent in a long line of Roaches. Roach II was lovely, but Roach III has a bigger white splodge on her nose that is proportional to her hatred for me. 7:23 AM - 2 January 2020  3.1K  6.4K 

Replying to @bardofficial  
Eleanor Rigby, But Gay This Time  
@ellybellyjellybean   
Status of the injury? 7:24 AM - 2 January 2020  22  34 

Replying to @ellybellyjellybean  
Jaskier (‘Toss A Coin’ out January 7th!)    
@bardofficial   
My foot is at an angle that I don’t believe feet should be at, frankly! 7:24 AM - 2 January 2020  1K  12.1K 

Replying to @bardofficial  
A dog in sunglasses  
@kierancancan    
Is this the reason your husband doesn’t have a twitter acc 7:23 AM - 2 January 2020  3  69 

Replying to @kierancancan  
Jaskier (‘Toss A Coin’ out January 7th!)    
@bardofficial   
  
7:29 AM - 2 January 2020  14K  22K 

Replying to @bardofficial  
A dog in sunglasses  
@kierancancan    
Does he put a kiss at the end of every message this is CRITICAL information 7:31 AM - 2 January 2020  12  26 

Replying to @kierancancan  
Jaskier (‘Toss A Coin’ out January 7th!)    
@bardofficial   
He DOES and he will be VERY ANNOYED I’ve revealed both the fact he actually has emotions and that some of them are for me.  
7:29 AM - 2 January 2020  13K  17K 

  
  
  


/small>  
DeeDee  
@dina_dynamo   
I love finding out that random celebrities know each other. Gwyneth Paltrow and Maya Rudolph went to elementary school together. Demi Lovato and Selena Gomez met at a Barney audition. Jaskier was his husband’s rebound from a US Congresswoman  1:23 PM - 9 January 2020  1K  2.9K 

Replying to @dina_dynamo  
Senator Yennefer Vengerberg    
@Y_VengerbergMontana   
He downgraded.  
6:50 PM - 9 January 2020  50K  175K 

Replying to @Y_VengerbergMontana  
Jaskier (‘Toss A Coin’ out now!!!)    
@bardofficial   
  
6:58 PM - 9 January 2020  9K  38K 

  
  
  


/small>  
Royal Family News  
@britroyalnewsupdates   
#PrincessCiri gives her first interview as #PatronOfTheArts2020 at Buckingham Palace, names @ArianaGrande and @bardofficial as her favourite musicians 9:42 PM - 16 January 2020  40K  79K 

/small>  
Been here all night (met Ariana 12/1)  
@arianarunpop   
Who is letting a 14 year old future monarch and head of the Church of England listen to both Side To Side AND that song where slaying dragons is a metaphor for cock size… someone please protect this child… 9:59 PM - 16 January 2020  311  3K 

  
  
  


/small>  
I’m a Jaskier Rivia stan first and a person second  
@whitewolfpackleader   
Did @bardofficial win a Grammy? No. But he DID put his husband in a leather tunic for the red carpet and in that sense, we’re all winners tonight 11.48 PM - 27 January 2020  251  1.1K 

/small>  
Grammy Nominated Recording Artist Jaskier    
@bardofficial   
Thank you everyone so, so much for your support last night - it meant the world! #Grammys2020  
7:34 AM - 28 January 2020  5K  27K 

/small>  
Grammy Nominated Recording Artist Jaskier    
@bardofficial   
To answer your questions yes I got to meet Lizzo yes I did cry no I don’t want to talk about it  
7:35 AM - 28 January 2020  2K  16K 

/small>  
Grammy Nominated Recording Artist Jaskier    
@bardofficial   
Also!!! @kebmomusic’s win was SO DESERVED, Oklahoma was breathtaking, I couldn’t be happier for him, not an ounce of sadness here  
7:35 AM - 28 January 2020  4K  21K 

/small>  
Grammy Nominated Recording Artist Jaskier    
@bardofficial   
Honestly the only crushing defeat of the night was the fact that in the taxi home Geralt got an email inviting him - and ONLY him - to the Met Gala this year  
7:38 AM - 28 January 2020  10K  48K 

**Author's Note:**

> \- This story started out as [this text post](https://shortcrust.tumblr.com/post/190558290608), because the only concept more entertaining to me than a ‘Jaskier is a famous musician AU’ is ‘Jaskier and Geralt are a beloved celebrity couple AU’.
> 
> \- Disclaimer: I allocated approx. 15 seconds of research time to deciding what US state Aedirn was.
> 
> \- Twitter skin by [gadaursan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8631214/chapters/20890940), one icon is this [Picrew](https://picrew.me/image_maker/137904) and the rest are from the show or labelled free for non-commercial reuse.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podvid] 'like' it or not by shortcrust](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24296764) by [Ceewelsh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceewelsh/pseuds/Ceewelsh), [Elle_dubs (avril_o)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avril_o/pseuds/Elle_dubs), [Gondolinpod (Gondolin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gondolin/pseuds/Gondolinpod), [oakleaf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oakleaf/pseuds/oakleaf), [Ravin_Pods (Ravin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods), [TheLordOfLaMancha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordOfLaMancha/pseuds/TheLordOfLaMancha)
  * [[PODFIC] 'like' it or not - shortcrust](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28512693) by [LenaReads (LenaLawlipop)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/pseuds/LenaReads)




End file.
